Strawberry Milkshake
by yallsuck
Summary: Spashley in the bathroom...could it get any better
1. Can i get a refill?

The brunettes hand found itself on the doorknob and with an intake of breath; she twisted it and slipped inside. She shut the door behind her and pressed her back against the hard surface, desperately needing something to lean against as her heart pounded against her chest.

In the span of several milliseconds, Spencer's hands were on the brunette's hips and her lips were pressed against the brunette's lips, hungrily nipping at the soft flesh and snaking her tongue past to caress the contours of the brunette's mouth. The brunettes fingers found themselves lost in waves of spun gold as she pulled the younger girl closer, needing more of Spencer.

There Ashley tasted it, Strawberry Milkshake, Spencer's lips tasted like the delicious lactose, and of course it made Ashley kiss Spencer more passionately, Tens, hundreds, thousands of times she could be bombarded with the same tasting lip gloss and she would never grow tired of it, she would never be bored of Spencer and the way her body sprang to life when the mere thought of the Ohio native crossed her mind. Her mere existence was an aphrodisiac for Ashley.

The pads of fingers slid their way up her abdomen, lightly pressing the short nails into the skin as they drew upwards and soon found themselves kneading and caressing her breast over her bra. She let out a moan in satisfaction that was swallowed by the kiss they were still locked in, entering Spencer's system and forever becoming a part of her.

She wasn't sure if her head was swimming because of the chaotic nerve endings that were going into rapid fire or because of the lack of oxygen, either way, she broke for air, panting as she leaned her head against the door. Teeth bit into the skin on her neck roughly, tearing a whimper out of her that echoed off the walls in the bathroom. "Spencer…" her voice was breathy and low, much lower than usual. She felt a tug on her nipple that caused her back to arch off of the door, pushing her closer into the blonde's body.

The throbbing in her core that had been persisting since she stepped into the house had become near unbearable. Relief, release, whatever, she needed it and got some form of it when Spencer's thigh slipped between her legs gave her means to alleviate the delicious frustration. Her eyes fluttered closed as she ground herself down, the friction providing little in ways of easing the demands of her body. This kind of ache wasn't something that could be stopped like this, she needed to feel her inside of her. If not, she felt like she would die.

As if sensing her urgency, the blonde slid her hands out of Ashley's top and began to deftly undue the button of her jeans. Suddenly, everything wasn't about her getting off, it was about the both of them taking a pretty big step in their relationship. She opened her eyes and dark chocolate brown met deep indigo blue, gazing into each other's souls to ask question and seek answers.

The nervousness was there but it wasn't as prevalent as the desire that she could swear would consume her one day, and she wish it did. To live and breathe only for this girl had become so close to reality, the only thing preventing it was her first love, her music. However, melodies and songs were the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She needed to make sure her girlfriend was ok with what was about to happen. "Baby," she started as she brushed the backs of her fingers against a very red cheek. "you don't…"

"I wouldn't if I didn't want to." Her tone was soft but firm, leaving no room for interpretation.

The zipper came down and Spencer pilled her pants down to her knees. She kissed and licked the exposed skin between the top of her panties and the hem of her shirt before standing up, eye to eye with her. A moment passed and then overwhelming pleasure took hold. A rather loud groan erupted from the back of her throat but Spencer's hand was on her mouth, effectively suppressing the sound as her other hand rubbed the slick heat of her pussy.

Underneath the demure, shy, pure, and innocent Spencer lived the wanton, craving, sexual being that boys and girls alike would fight to only catch a glimpse of…and she manifested herself for Ashley.

Spencer let her hand fall from Ashley's mouth and slipped her arm around her waist, holding her close, wanting to feel her heart beat through all those layers of clothing, skin, and muscle. She wanted to merge with Ashley, become a single entity with one heart and one soul. She wanted to be inside her.

Their foreheads pressed together and she could feel hot breaths in short bursts on her lips. Her hand moved, probing the nether regions of her girlfriend's sex, admiring how beautiful it was to see the look of pleasure on her face. Spencer was just going with what she knew felt good on her, stroking and massaging in the same way she would touch herself at night when thinking about the brunette. "You're so beautiful." she whispered, watching as eyelids lifted to reveal deep brown. She could feel hips roll forward, seeking to find more.

"Fuck Spence…" her arms wrapped around Spencer's neck, needing something to ground herself with as she felt like everything was falling, she was falling again, only faster this time. A head rush, jolts of electricity that pulsed and hummed at a constant rate, driving her closer to the edge but still too far off to push her over it. She leaned forward, attempting to kiss the blonde but her lover pulled away teasingly. "Please baby"

"Tell me what you want"

"Bésame." She growled. Spencer didn't need to understand to know what she meant. With a renewed sense of determination, she pressed her lips forcefully against Ashley's, delving her tongue inside as her fingers brushed against the older girl's sensitive clit.

Ashley bit down harder than she intended but instead of hearing a cry in pain, she heard a ragged moan come out of Spencer as the metallic taste of her essence danced between their tongues. Those fingertips were circling the sensitive nub, so achingly close. She was about to do something about the teasing when she felt a single finger slip inside of her and pulled out, only to be thrust back in again. She pulled back from the kiss and gasped for air, finding it increasingly hard to breathe as her hips tried to take more in. "God yes!"

She was fucking her against the bathroom door, her parents just downstairs probably watching television, her girlfriend's sister and best friend either talking about nothing or making out, her brothers doing homework or talking on the phone while she was making Ashley cum like an atom bomb. 'I'm so fucking bad.' A devilish smile ghosted over her face.

"More." Another finger entered her and she bit down on Spencer's shoulder, desperately trying not to reveal just what was going on in the bathroom to the rest of the house.

The thought of Spencer entering her for the first time had crossed her mind countless times, each scenario just as hot as the next, but she never imagined it was going to be where she was at the very moment. Not that she was in the frame of her mind to even think coherently let alone evaluate whether or not it was worth complaining about. Truth was, it didn't matter where they were, just as long as she was with Spencer.

The smell of sex was heavy and as she inhaled it made her slightly dizzy with euphoria. Ashley's teeth were sinking into her shoulder through her shirt, her arms were holding tightly around her neck, that perfect body moved into rhythm that her fingers made as she pumped them in and out of her at an increasing rate.

She wished that she could hear every single sound omitted without fear of being caught. She wished they were alone, just them with no one else to possibly intrude on this beautiful moment. But the reality was that she had to speed this up. Having to explain why she was in the bathroom with Ashley would be awkward as well as detrimental to the shaky truce she had going on with certain members of her family.

The next stroke brushed over something inside of her. She groaned audibly in pleasure as she was being pushed closer, 'so fucking close.' The edge was right there, all she needed was a little more. Her hips bucked furiously to attain bliss and Spencer obliged her by pressing her thumbs into her clit.

Stars, waves of ecstasy, Declarations of love. The orgasm ripped through her body and made her world seem like nothing but menagerie of blurred colors, muffled noises, and Spencer Carlin. Her walls clamped down on the fingers as her muscles tensed and shook.

The blonde could barely make it out but she knew that Ashley had screamed her name into her shoulder and it made her heart flutter with love and pride. She had done this, she had made her feel this rapture, this earth shattering outcome from the result of passion.

As the last vestiges of her orgasm came to an end, she felt the fingers slide out from her and she whimpered. Her head and eyes felt heavy, her body was relaxed, she felt sated. After deeming it ok to place her full weight on her legs, she sifted back unto her feet and stared into Spencer's eyes. "That was incredible."

The blonde giggled slightly at the compliment as well as at how low and hoarse Ashley's voice had become. "I'm glad." she replied, bringing her fingers to her lips and licking them clean.

She groaned at the image before her, feeling the need to touch her girlfriend in a very intimate was. "Christ you're so fucking sexy." her hands went to Spencer's hips and pulled her close.

"Not happening Sparky." she informed the girl who pouted in return. "We've been in here way too long and we still have guests to entertain."

"Aiden and Kyla won't care! They're probably making out right now."

Spencer stooped down and pulled Ashley's pants along with her underwear, zipping up the jeans and buttoning them. The brunette just wanted to kiss her senseless. No one had ever loved and cared for her the way the youngest Carlin did, no one ever ignited the same passion that she did, no one could compare.

Without any warning, she leaned in and kissed her tenderly, gently stroking over the wound she had inflicted earlier and tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips. Any other time, she would have stripped them both and gotten in the shower but that would have to wait s Spencer reached behind her and opened the door.

A rush of cool air entered the bathroom, making them both realize just how much heat they had generated during their time inside. They were walking out when Ashley realized something and stepped back in. Under the sink, she pulled out a can of Lavender Wizard air spray and doused the room with sneeze inducing smell. 'Last thing I need is questions.'

They headed to Spencer's room hand in hand ready to face Aiden and Kyla and the questions they were going to be asked, a couple steps before the door Ashley said "I get my refill later" and Spencer just tilted her head curious to what the statement meant and she just shook her head and grinned at Ashley who walked into the room ahead of Spencer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This will have a second part it will be Spencer's turn. First fanfic let me know how u like it iight well thnx for reading p3c3.


	2. Are the refills free?

Sorry guys no Spencer yet ha-ha had to make a sort of bridge because have the second part like 90 done just a few tweaks but I still needed a bridge to get to it so here it is not that great actually bad compared to the first chapter thingy but I just did it like in a real hurry so sorry bout the badness but ill make up for it in Spencer's part.

* * *

Spencer followed Ashley into the room. Aiden and Kyla turn to see Ashley walk into the room followed by Spencer. Aiden and Kyle saw Ashley's grin as she walked towards Spencer's bed to take a seat. When Aiden and Kyle saw Ashley's grin they had assumed what Ashley and Spencer had been doing while they were gone. All assumptions were confirmed as soon as Aiden and Kyla saw Spencer's flushed face as she walked in. 

Spencer blushed as both Aiden and Kyla stared at her with their jaws on the floor so to speak. "In the bathroom?" Spencer thought it was more of a statement than a question coming from Aiden. She just stood there and blushed some more.

Ashley saw her girlfriend turn bright red, that red was her new favorite color, and it look so adorable on the youngest Carlin. She chuckled at her thought

Spencer just kept quiet while looking at her feet, Ashley seeing this got up from the bed and walked towards the door where Spencer was still standing. Spencer felt someone grab her hand and she felt electricity surge through her body, she always felt that when Ashley touched her. She loved Ashley's hands the smoothness, just everything about Ashley, Spencer found interesting. Spencer was pulled towards the bed and pushed down gently motioning her to sit and she did. She couldn't hold back the grin that she had when she felt the small amount of weight that was her girlfriend sit on her lap.

A couple of minutes later, Ashley was talking wit Aiden and Kyla while Spencer just sat there with her arms around Ashley's waist. Ashley's smile almost turned to a frown when she felt Spencer remove her arms from Ashley's waist. Spencer grabbed her phone and started pushing buttons. To Ashley it looked like Spencer was playing a game on her cell phone and that aggravated Ashley a little that Spencer would rather play on her phone than just hold Ashley. Of course Ashley hadn't been paying attention so Spencer but she still wanted Spencer to hold her. Ashley decided to get off of Spencer to give her some space. As Ashley got off Spencer sucked her tooth and looked at Ashley. Ashley took a seat on the computer chair that was empty and just looked at Spencer. Spencer crossed her arms and just sighed.

Then Ashley's phone started vibrating, she took it out and it said new text message. She viewed the message and it was from Spencer. She opened to read it and it read 'You want your refill now?' and with that Ashley looked at Spencer and had the biggest grin on her face, her nose wrinkled up and she just looked at Spencer with hunger in her eyes. Spencer of course turning now Ashley's favorite color just looked down at the bed she was sitting at while Aiden and Kyle were curious to what Spencer and Ashley were thinking about.

Ashley got up and told Aiden and Kyla that her dad was in town and invited her to go get a milkshake or something and Spencer was going since they hit it off nicely the last time they met. Ashley smiled and so did Spencer. Ashley took a hold of Spencer's hand and started running downstairs screaming a quick goodbye to Aiden and Kyla who were still dumbfounded. As they got downstairs Spencer yelled to her dad that she would be back tomorrow morning and he just replied with the same old 'ok honey'.

Paula who was in the kitchen heard the door slam asked Arthur who had just left. Arthur had said Glen making sure his daughter would have no intrusions on her night with Ashley. Paula nodded and sat back down with her husband. Arthur grabbed Paula's entangled his fingers with Paula's as they watched television.

Driving to Ashley's was the longest wait ever, they don't know if time had stopped, or it was them wanting each other so badly, but the 10 minute drive felt like an hour. Ashley was thinking how she could have doubted Spencer and think she wanted to play a game rather than be with me and Spencer was just so happy she and Ashley would have some alone time with no one around at all. She was happy how her girlfriend reacted to the text and how quick she had reacted to it. Ashley parked into the driveway and quickly got out, went to the passenger's side and pulled Spencer out, ran to the door, pushed Spencer against the door and started kissing her. Spencer took the key out of Ashley's hand and tried to unlock the door with her back to it. She finally succeeded and they both fell in. But not even the impact of the fall could break their lip locking embrace. Ashley got up slammed the door and locked it and took Spencer's hand and headed towards her room.

* * *

Once again sorry for the badness but bridge thingy well Spencer's part should be out in two days the latest ok well thanx for reading and don't forget to review 3 p3c3 


End file.
